


Post-Resonance Recovery

by UUAUE



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, half life vr but the ai is self aware - fandom
Genre: (Almost), (Benrey is nonbinary and uses they/them and he/him), (Bubby is Agender and uses he/him and xe/xir), (Dr. Coomer is a mystery and uses he/him), (Gordon is a trans man and uses he/him), (Tommy is GNC and uses he/him and they/them), (basically gordon's ex husband is here and things are. Not Well.), (idk if that's the correct tag to use), Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, I'll add tags for content warnings as I go, It's been so long since I've written a fic so I apologize if I missed any tags, Multi, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Divorce, Prosthetic Arm, Service Dog Sunkist, also I know benrey's not there at the beginning but he'll show up i swear, deadnaming, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UUAUE/pseuds/UUAUE
Summary: After surviving the literal hell that was Black Mesa, the science team face a new problem; living a normal(?) life.---I haven't wrote a fic in legit years but I am suffering hlvrai brainrot and need to write. also I'm writing this on the fly so like it's probably not gonna be that good but i hope you like it anyways
Relationships: (eventually), Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Bubby & Tommy Coolatta & Dr. Coomer & Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Post-Resonance Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The science team crashes at Gordon's apartment when there's an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific content warnings:  
> Almost deadnaming
> 
> Please let me know if there are any other content warnings needed!

Walking out of the Chuck E. Cheese building, Gordon raises his hand above his eyes to block the harsh sunlight. The bright New Mexico sun was unpleasant enough, but after spending three to four days fighting for your life inside Black Mesa, it was absolutely awful.

Hearing the door open behind him, he quickly turned to look, startled for just a moment before realizing that it was just the rest of the science team. Bubby was blinking rapidly, attempting to adjust to the light. Dr. Coomer didn't seem phased, looking triumphantly ahead. Tommy was connecting a leash to Sunkist's vest, then held onto the handle, rubbing his thumb against the handle's fabric.

"So, Gordon," Dr. Coomer said, breaking the silence, "What do we do now?"

That's the million-dollar question, isn't it? After worrying only about survival, plans for what to do afterward were almost nonexistent. Sure, there were a few ideas Gordon had, but those were either long-term goals or things he said in the heat of the moment, hyped up on adrenaline.

"Well... I don't know about you guys, but I just want to go home and sleep for, like, fifteen hours or so." Gordon brushed his hair back with his hand and started to walk. His apartment building wasn't far from here, luckily. Hell, he'd been planning on taking Joshua to this exact Chuck E. Cheese for his 7th birthday party. _Probably not going to do that now_ , Gordon thought. His thought process was interrupted when he realized there were footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the science team, following him like a pack of lost dogs.

"Um... Don't.. Don't you guys have your own homes to go to..?"

"No!" Dr. Coomer said with his usual peppiness.

"I was made in Black Mesa, remember?" Bubby retorted, "Like hell they'd let me live somewhere other than the dorms."

"Me and Sunkist lived in the dorms too." Tommy looked dejected, resting their hand on Sunkist's side as she leaned against him. "And my dad doesn't- he doesn't live here."

Gordon pondered for a second on whether Tommy means his dad lives out of state or out of this universe, but quickly put that line of thought on hold, not wanting to get into that can of worms right now. "You know what, fine. I don't have much room, but I do have a sofa that unfolds into a bed for two. Someone'll still have to sleep on the floor, though."

Bubby waved xir hand dismissively "Eh, nothing we're not used to. Now, last one there's a rotten egg!" Without missing a beat, Bubby, Dr. Coomer, and Tommy all ran off ahead.

"Wh- You guys don't even know where I _live_!" Gordon let out a deep groan and continued to go at his normal pace.

* * *

It wasn't long until the science team was reunited again, as Gordon found the three of them marveling at the small town around them. To Gordon, it wasn't much of a sight to see, but he guessed to people that lived most of their life in a research facility, it must have been fascinating. The four of them all continued walking towards the apartment building, Bubby and Tommy listening to Dr. Coomer reciting a Wikipedia article about towns, which Gordon has long since tuned out. He was lucky that there wasn't much foot traffic, as him in a strange orange suit and all four of them being covered in a mix of dirt, blood, and gunpowder residue would probably cause some concern.

When they finally got to the apartment building, Gordon let out a sigh of relief. As they all walked up the stairs, he tuned into the conversation for a moment. It seems Dr. Coomer transitioned from the Wikipedia article about towns to the Wikipedia article about stairs, while Bubby and Tommy were talking to each other about something. He tried to figure out what exactly they were talking about, but after a while just decided to tune out again. He stopped in front of the door to his apartment and reached into a pocket hidden in the H.E.V. suit that held his keys. _Thank god I put these in there_ he thought as he unlocked the apartment door and walked in.  
  


The other scientists walked into the small apartment, looking it over and taking everything in. Then Bubby, with a running start, leaped over the back of the sofa and landed on the cushions, laying on his back with his hands under his head and his legs crossed. Tommy started to take Sunkist's service dog harness off of her as Dr. Coomer walked around the couch and sat down directly on Bubby's legs.

"Gah!- Harold! Get off before you crush me!"

Dr. Coomer turned his head to face Bubby. "Hello, Professor!"

"Doctor."

"Professor!"

They continued their back-and-forth arguing as Bubby attempted to free xir legs. Gordon let out a light chuckle.

"Hey guys," Gordon spoke, "I need to take a shower. If any of you need to go to bed already, there are some sheets in the closet at the end of the hall. Please, don't break anything or set anything on fire." He started to walk to his room when there was a frantic knock at his door. All four scientists stopped what they were doing and looked towards the door. The tension in the air was thick as everyone stared in silence. Gordon slowly approached the door and turned the handle.

What greeted him when he opened the door was a worried-looking man, standing a bit taller than Gordon. He had short, shaggy, dark blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a 5-o'clock shadow with a few grey hairs. He seemed out of breath, like he had run a marathon just to get here.

"Wi-... G-Gordon, oh thank god you're safe." Gordon stared in shock as the man at the door continued to ramble on. "I heard about what happened on the news, I-"

"No. _No,_ " Gordon snapped, cutting the stranger off, "You are the _last_ thing I need right now. _Leave._ " Gordon was glaring at him now, clenching his fist.

"W-Wait, please-" The stranger pleaded before being cut off again.

"Listen, _Tyler_ ," venom dripping from his voice as he said that name, "unless you're here to drop off Joshie, which I doubt you are, I need you to _go._ " Gordon tried to slam the door, but Tyler put his foot in between the door and the frame.

"Can we just _talk, please?_ "

Before he could say anything else, Gordon kicked his foot out of the way, making Tyler let out a small yelp. He then quickly shut the door before the other could try to keep it open any longer. He only let out the breath he was holding when he heard footsteps walking away from the door. He rested his forehead against the door and let out a large, relieved sigh.

"Mr. Freeman, who- who was that?" Tommy asked, concern evident in his voice.

"That..." Gordon answered, not even lifting his head from the door, "... was my ex-husband." There was a long silence before Gordon got up from leaning against the door, walked into his room, and shut the door. He leaned back against the door and stared up towards the ceiling, staying like that for a while, listening to the rustling and hushed whispers on the other side. He could feel tears welling in his eyes, but before they could fall, he quickly got up and started to get clothes around for a shower.

* * *

Out of his H.E.V. suit and freshly showered, Gordon started to walk back into the living room but stopped once he saw that everyone had fallen asleep. Dr. Coomer was sprawled across the unfolded sofa bed with Bubby nuzzled up against him. Tommy was asleep on the floor, with Sunkist wrapped around him. With a smile, Gordon crept back into his room, closing the door as quietly as he could. He took off his prosthetic arm and his glasses and laid both on a short plastic storage drawer that he used as a nightstand, then plopped down onto his twin-size bed in the corner of the room.

He thought for sure that as soon as he laid down on his bed, he'd be fast asleep. But here he was, having been staring at the ceiling above him for what felt like ages, unable to sleep no matter how heavy his eyelids felt. He raised his right arm and looked over the scar tissue at the end of it. With his good hand, he held the stump and traced over the scarring with his thumb. Tears built up in the corners of his eyes, and he tried to blink them away, but they wouldn't stop coming. Soon he started to sob quietly, gripping his right arm harder and harder. As he started to cry louder, he turned over onto his side, back facing the wall. He buried his head in his arms, his one hand gripping his hair as he shook with each sob that came out. _Fuck fuck fuck_ , Gordon's thoughts raced, _stop crying stop crying stop crying, I'm gonna wake them up if I don't stop-_

The door to his bedroom creaked open slightly, but it was enough to cause Gordon to bolt up to a sitting position, facing towards the door, holding his arm towards it like he still had a minigun attached to it. He tried and tried to blink his tears away to get a clearer look at who was in the doorway, but the tears persisted.

"M-Mr. Freeman..?" Tommy whispered from the doorway, making Gordon lower his arm when he realized that it was a friend. They cautiously made their way over to the bed, Sunkist following shortly behind as Gordon turned so that he was sitting with his legs off the side of his bed. Tommy sat down next to him, worry practically radiating off of them as Sunkist sat in front of her owner, keeping their eyes on Gordon.

"I-I'm sorry, Tommy, I d- I didn't m-ean to wake y-you," he said in between a few stray sobs as he tried to rub away the tears. They kept falling, much to his dismay.

"Mr. Freeman, are you- d-do you wanna talk about it...?" Tommy carefully rested a hand on Gordon's shoulder.

"I- I..." Gordon only managed to get a few words out before he started to break down crying again. He quickly hugged Tommy, burying his face into their shoulder as both arms brought them in close, his hand digging into their shirt. Tommy jumped slightly at the sudden contact, but quickly hugged back, resting their head on his and brushing their hand through the giant mass of hair on Gordon's head. Sunkist let out a small 'boof' of blue sweet voice, which made Gordon tense up. Tommy quickly looked over to his dog and gave a slight shake of his head, to which Sunkist slowly walked up and leaned lightly against both of their legs.

Gordon didn't know how long they stayed like that, just letting the tears keep coming, while Tommy whispered small reassurances. Slowly, sleep started to overtake him, and he fell asleep wrapped in Tommy's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully it doesn't look too much like i was just stringing together ideas,,,,,,, even tho that's basically what I was doing,,,,,, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!! idk when I'm gonna write the next one, as Im not that good at remembering to do shit (hopefully some adhd meds will help with that) but hopefully I'll remember to write it soon!!! thank you for reading!!


End file.
